


If I'm Dead

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [10]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Narnia, Susan,if I’m dead to you, why are you at the wake/cursing my name/wishing I stayed
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 1





	If I'm Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9744944#cmt9744944

She's heard them speaking (how could she not) about how she is gone (dead, she hears, though they do not say) and how they have little hope for her return. She hears them cry for her loss and, in their darker moments, hurl accusations and sharp and bitter words before collapsing back into tears and pulling each other into hugs as she walks out the door.

What she does not hear or understand is that they long for her back, that they do not consider her dead, but only lost and that they do not hate her, but love her so much that it hurts (she can no longer understand the nuance with which they view and speak of people, though once she was the best at it).


End file.
